


watching a meteor shower

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Greek Food, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: After everything is said and done, the ten young Bronze Saints settle back to watch a meteor shower.





	watching a meteor shower

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.
> 
> If I get any of the food stuff wrong, tell me and I'll change it, I'm not Greek.

_(watching a meteor shower)_

The hill is crowded with all of them. Jab feels a warmth in his heart he’d never actually own up to at this sight of all nine of his, okay, fine, friends, sitting on several blankets passing snacks around. It’s chilly in the middle of the night- morning?- and everyone is finally out of the hospital, though Seiya’s not supposed to be doing anything strenuous. They’d had an entertaining time getting his wheelchair up here. Sanctuary is surprisingly unfriendly to people who can’t climb a billion and a half stairs. Jab flops down in the nearest empty patch of blanket, staring up at the expanse of stars.

Here in Sanctuary, which is technically a pocket dimension? Jab isn’t sure, that part makes his brain hurt. But anyway, in Sanctuary there is no light pollution, and the vast expanse of the stars stretches on endless above them. He cracks open a bottle of Epsa vissinada, and looks around for the nearest person with snacks.

Shun sees him looking, and offers his waxed-paper bag of kolokythokeftedes. Jab nods his thanks and bites into one, enjoying the way the fried outer shell gives way to the creamy inside, the salty tang of feta bright on his tongue. Jab hums, pleased, and takes another, offering Shun the second bottle of vissinada that he hasn’t opened yet. Shun takes the sour cherry soda with a soft word of thanks, and Jab looks back up at the sky.

“When is the meteor shower supposed to start?” He asks, and Shun checks his watch, pressing the button to make the display light up.

“About twenty minutes, maybe?” Shun says, and turns to take Ikki’s offered waxed-paper bag of small spanikopita triangles, trading him the kolokythokeftedes for it. Jab snags one as well, figuring he might as well eat his vegetables. And spinach was pretty tasty anyway. Jab glances around for Seiya, and finds him propped against a big pillow, sharing what looked like dolmadakias with Geki. His gaze lingers, making sure that Seiya is there and whole (or, well, mostly), before he turns back to Shun.

“What happened, did you guys but put the appetizer section of a cafe down in Athens?” He asked, licking flaky bits of phyllo from his fingers.

“Actually, the cafeteria is still up and running, which is kind of weird, given that we were sieged. They got back up and running like two days after the attack. I guess it’s good, we all needed food.” Shun shrugged lightly, before eyeing him slyly. “Someone’s got loukoumades around here somewhere.” Jab’s mouth waters instantly. The Greek doughnuts are his favorite. He immediately looks for Ichi- they’re his favorite too.

“Ichi, stop hoarding!” He calls, and the other boy sighs, annoyed. The joy of a public setting, he can’t not share now. Ichi reluctantly passes over his bag, and Jab’s fingers get gloriously sticky as he eats three of the little round pastries in quick succession. A soft gasp from Shun has him looking over, and the other boy is looking at the sky. Jab looks up too, and grins at the beginning of the shower, streaks of faint light painting the sky for an instant before vanishing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
